imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Glave
Glave is a Rüstov Left-Behind spy turned general that is loyal to Rüst and sought to help the conquering of Earth and following planets. History Present for the first Rüstov invasion, Glave was one of the many Rüstov that helped fight against the Imagine Nation to start a new Rüst capital. However, soon after the Rüstov lost, Glave, refusing to accept defeat, stayed behind on Earth with hopes of finding a way to be on the vanguard for the return of the Rüstov. Twelve years later, Glave was in on the news of the return of a particular Rüstov, this being Khalix, the prince. While not directly treating with the saving of the Rüstov prince, Glave also realized the return of Revile, and figured there was a connection between the supersoldier and their prince. Upon the defeat of Revile, Glave focused his strengths in saving Khalix, trying to gain the favor of the Magus and be hero to Rüst in the process. A year later, Glave had gotten a hold of a new host, a Secreteer by the name of Obscuro. Glave then prepared a communication between him and Khalix, purposely having the Inner Circle beware of something, though not of the entire truth, of course. Hiding the first symptom of a Rüstov, Glave made himself pass off as Obscuro himself, becoming the Rogue Secreteer. This Secreteer then appeared as more than just a traitor to the Clandestine Order, but as a savior to many in Empire City, someone selling secrets so that Obscuro might escape before the second Rüstov invasion came to pass in five days time, and suggesting that everyone do the same. As planned, Jack Blank got working to both make the cure-code for the spyware virus and scrambling to hunt down the Rogue Secreteer. Glave patiently waited, and on a night that the Clandestine Order came to sentence Obscuro for his treason in Gravenmurk Glen, Glave had used Obscuro's powers to form a group of supervillains to protect him. Jack, Skerren, and Allegra were in the middle of the fight, and decided to help Obscuro, since the kids wanted to catch instead of kill Obscuro. Without many options, the kids are forced to reveal themselves and fight along the Secreteers though with the purpose to catch Obscuro. Glave takes advantage of this, and captures Allegra and Skerren. Despite the Secreteers stance of risking the children, Jack does everything he can to save his friends, following the Rogue Secreteer while the rest of the Secreteers were busy by the supervillains. On their own, Glave posing as Obscuro, he tempts Jack to follow Obscuro with the thought that he knew where his father was, though Glave really meant the Magus. While briefly tempted to follow, Jack insisted to save his friends, and Glave gave in, but escaped and leaving Jack rattled with the idea that Obscuro was more than willing to help him find his father, leaving him behind a blank card. After Smart's announcement to buy a particular secret from Obscuro, this being Jack's, Glave started to make preparations to sell that information. They meet in Galaxis, and unbeknownst to Smart, followed by Jack, Skerren, Allegra, and Zhi. Trying to stop Obscuro from selling his secrets to Smart, they fight, but Zhi almost falls over the island itself in the process, and while Skerren and Allegra try to save him, Jack stays back to stop Obscuro, Lorem appearing in the scene, which Jack hoped was to stop Obscuro, but in fact, sided with Smart. Despite having lost, Glave insisted with Jack to follow him to find his father, and despite unable to speak in anything else but gibberish, Jack refuses, but Glave doesn't give in, saying the offer is forever open. Time later, Glave waits in Mount Nevertop, where the SmarterNet is, for Jack's arrival, waiting while the spyware virus was broadcasted through the SmarterNet. Jack finally arrives with Hypnova, and soon after, Glave finally reveals himself, allowing for the black mark on the right eye to prove it. Hypnova then faces Glave in battle while Jack, after communicating with his friends to bring the cure-code, works on the nullifiers. With the help of the Mysterii, they get to destroying it so that Jack is able to work with the SmarterNet and broadcast the cure-code. Soon after, Jack's friends arrived, with cure-code and Jazen revived, and manage to broadcast the cure-code, saving Earth and the Imagine Nation. Glave is defeated then by Hypnova, or so they thought. While the Inner Circle and everyone else heard Jack's confession to his connection to Revile, Glave and some Rüstov took the chance to attack them, giving them the opportunity to kidnap Jack and take him to Rüst. After a year, Glave had been ascended to general for his work in bringing Jack in, and with the Magus, plan for Jack's friends to think they'll manage to save Jack from the Armageddon. Soon after, the entire ship follows them to the Imagine Nation to start the second invasion. Staying close to the Magus, Glave watched over the movement of the army as the parasites arrived to Wrekzaw Isle and Empire City. When Jack was recaptured, along with Stendeval and Roka, the Magus and Glave taunted their yet to come victory. Glave, giving up the host of Obscuro, then took over Roka, and while Stendeval struggled against the Magus, Jack had the chance to escape. Not entirely worried, Glave then went to Wrekzaw Isle to oversee the setting up of their military post. When Jack, completely infected, arrives to free Revile, Glave is the first to connect the dots of who Revile is and congratulates the present-day Revile for freeing the future one. Jack then reveals himself, and throws Glave among the crowd of now fearful Rüstov, who realize that Jack and Revile are both against them. Decimating the forces in the island and freeing the prisoners, Glave managed to escape, returning to the Armageddon to be at the Magus side. With Jack finally uniting and rallying everyone in Empire City against the final fight against the Rüstov, Glave prepared himself for the fight himself along with the Magus and the then infected Allegra. When Jack finally arrives with Jazen and Skerren, Glave faces off Jazen, who held back so as to not hurt Roka once Jack figured the connection between parasite and host. While it took some time, Jack finally discovered it upon Revile's death, able to free all infected people. Glave begged to be spared, but was pulled out of Roka's body, and with Jack's power destroyed him along with the rest of the Rüstov. Physical Appearance In his parasitic form, Glave is like all other Rüstov: shape of a scorpion and half the size of a house cat. When in a host, he takes that appearance, as with Obscuro and Roka. Personality Glave is a cunning and ruthless spy, having no mercy on those inferior to him. While afraid of the Magus, he manages to always be on his good side, therefore, very complacent to keep up appearances. When things get out of hand, he can either get very fearful or lose control and take out his anger on anyone in his path. Abilites Like his fellow Rüstov, Glave is able to obtain a host and feed of it energy. Depending on its host, Glave can use his powers, as shown with Obscuro by using teleportation, erasing and returning of memories, and connection with the rest of the Clandestine Order. Relationships Allies The Magus= His leader, the Magus, is Glave's greatest inspiration and only motivation to do anything he puts his mind to. Working to please the emperor and expand Rüst, Glave is willing to do anything for him, including hurting Khalix's host if need be. However, his cowardice is greater, as when Jack discovered how to separate parasite from host, he begs for mercy, ignoring the Magus. Enemies Jack Blank= Wanting to kidnap him and take him straight to the Magus, Jack feels no love for the Rüstov spy, and the feeling is mutual. While containing himself for the most part, Glave wishes no physical harm for Jack, knowing that he's infected by Khalix. He does everything to convince him initially as he posed as Obscuro, but afterwards doesn't hide his desire to capture him. |-|Solomon Roka=While there's no direct social contact, Roka and Glave hate each other for their place in the war. Glave, however, takes him as his next host after Obscuro, and takes advantage of Roka's combat skills to fight against anyone against the Rüstov. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sentients Category:Aliens Category:Non-humans Category:Deceased